


Cosmic Divine Crystalline EPISODE V: Tyranny of the Cyclonian Empire

by Eto_Yoshimura



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy, RWBY, Star Wars - All Media Types, Storm Hawks (Cartoon)
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:53:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29010093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eto_Yoshimura/pseuds/Eto_Yoshimura





	1. Chapter 1

A long time ago in a Galaxy pretty damn far away... Cosmic Divine Crystalline: Episode V: Tyranny of the Cyclonian Empire.

After NOD was destroyed, the entire galaxy now was under a new threat, The Cyclonian Empire. Led by the once Sith Empress, now Master Cyclonis. She herself had a second secret empire unknown to all the galaxy even her first Empire. Waging a powerful war now to the enemies of the Republic and Systems Alliance. The Alliance now sending Drayconivous and his family with many other divisions of the military of all races especially humans to go and handle this threat before it becomes a true tyranny. The Cyclonian Empire has captured many worlds in the core system and on the outskirts of the Terminus Systems. All sorts of criminals there tried to defeat the Cyclonian Empire but failed to result in death and enslavement. Master Cyclonis herself overlooking this process with the help of her overseers. Drayconivous and his family reach out to stop this threat heading to the desert planet of Tatooine first having heard of a possible chart to the Cyclonian homeworld. Meanwhile, another threat hides in the shadows and awaits its time to reveal itself.

Serenity walks across the small spaces of mold houses in Anchorhead, on the planet Tatooine. Nearby two of her sisters are seen jumping over rooftops and hiding behind barrels on the rooftops looking over at some mysterious man who seems to be looking about as he walks fast off somewhere.

The girls kept track of the man while stalking him like prey. Serenity came out of the corner and punched the man in the face knocking him back as he tried to crawl away two more sisters, Mienshao and Lopunny grab onto him to bring him up to his feet.

"So, you are a Cyclonian spy? Not so much a good spy." Serenity said too the man who scoffed.

"Don't you patronize me! I am a good spy, just I didn't think you could smell me..." He said and straightened his cloak a little to hide his gut to look impressive to the girls and they all gave him a dirty look.

"Right look what do you want?!" he asked a little scared as Mangle approached and poked his crotch with a handmade spear.

"Woah what!?" he said scampering back.

"Yaaaa lets fucking eat his testicles out of his body!" mangle shouted out as Serenity bonked her head.

"Not yet!" Serenity said as the man started to turn pale.

"Look you're going to tell us the location of the Cyclonian Empire." Serenity said to him as the man blinked.

"It's at Cyclonia?" he said as if they should have known that.

Serenity then grabbed his collar. "No shit so where is that?" She asked getting angry as the man gulped.

"In the galaxy..." he said and soon mangle stabbed him in the leg.

"gaaah! stop!" He screamed.

"Scream weakling!" Mangle said in a creepy tone as Serenity took it out of him.

"Give us details to where it is in the galaxy." She said to him more sternly and he quickly tried to grab onto his datapad to show her a map location but she frowned at it.

"This just takes you to the moon of Onderon called Dxun." she said glaring at him.

"Well yes, you see um. I'm just a new recruit is all... listen please I'm a simple spy nothing more!" he said begging for his life and Serenity rolled her eyes.

"We will have to start there then now won't we. Next time you spy on the Alliance outposts will be the last time you ever get to see with your eyes... okay?" She said to him as two of her other sisters growled from the rooftops looking down at them.

"O-okay! Okay!" he said and quickly ran off when they let him go limping with the wound he received from Mangle.

As the girls left the alleyway Mangle ran over and ate something raw that was being sold.

"Hey!" A Salarian salesman ran up to her trying to yank it out of her mouth but she kept latching on.

"Ahh Mangle greetings!" Another Salarian said which turned out to be Mordin Solus there fathers friend.

"Dr. Mordin?" Serenity said curiously.

Mangle kept wrestling with the Salarian salesmen nearby which was joined by a Krogan and Duros alien species that tried to wrestle with her to get it out of her mouth.

"Ahh yes, greetings." Mordin said again shaking Serenity's hand fast.

"Mordin what are you doing here?" Serenity said after yanking her hand away after too many shakes.

"Your father sent me here, on way to mission. Must make sure you girls got what you are looking for. No time else to explain must head to your father with information you got in your hand." Mordin said walking to the shuttle area.

Mismagius approached Mangle who was being beaten up and yanked her away from them.

"Here is two hundred credits, sorry for the trouble." She said and yanked Mangle with her dragging her across the sand and Mangle being dragged started to mumble out different words- mostly the fuck word.

As they got to the shuttles there father, Drayconivous was there talking to Aruriania and she smiled at the girls and seemingly didn't speak about there topic when they approached but Serenity noticed that Aruriania's eye's focused on her sister Tomoko.

Everyone knew that Aruriania was Tomoko's mother.

Aruriania stopped speaking of whatever they were talking about and gave the girls a hug each squishing there faces into her breasts smiling at them and Serenity, of course, having a big grin on her face and dazed leaning back a little.

"Hey..." Serenity said slyly and Aruriania just smirked at her.

"Only action you are ever going to get from me, hun." She said and took the datapad from Serenity looking it over then looking at Drayconivous.

"Dxun, let them know." and Dray nodded.

"Yup." Drayconivous then nodded at Serenity and ran into the shuttle where the rest of them got in behind him and the shuttle lifted from the Anchorhead spaceport and headed off into space to the Alliance first fleet that was waiting, commanded by Admiral Hackett.

Somewhere else in the Galaxy in a dark gloomy hallway walked a man with hair that went down covering his eyes but stopped upon his cheeks walked normally to a large double door. His uniform was an armored uniform with his arms bare with vambraces only covering alittle bit of his forearms.

"Rule with me, for eternity. Drown all dreams so mercilessly and leave their souls to me." a voice said faintly ever so softly in the air as the man approached.

Hearing this looming voice but discarded it as he approached the large doors and opened them and inside was a throne chair and sitting in it looking outside in a pointy mountain desert scape was the Empress of the Cyclonian Empire, Master Cyclonis. The looming singing voice disappeared when he approached the room and now it was silent except for the wind blowing outside of the opening that revealed the outside.

"Master Cyclonis" The man spoke in a Scouse accent. He knelt down to the Empress kneeling on one knee to the floor and his head bowed as his other leg bent waiting to stand again after addressing the Empress.

"Rise." She said softly as her voice echoed in the lone room.

"Thank you my grace." He said standing up.

"What do you have for me now Commander Ringo?" She asked him as Commander Ringo as he was known as spoke up clear, and yes his names Ringo.

"My Empress, we have reports that our spy at Tatooine has seemed to have gone off the radar, and probably captured or killed." He said to her.

She cornered her eyes to him then back forward then she spun her chair around to look at him and then put her feet up and sat crosslegged leaning her body forward a bit with her arms slowly laying on her lap and hands dangling down a bit from her knee's.

"We can always get another one at that sector then nothing really important, tell me what else because I sense there is something more you want to tell me but are avoiding it- tell me regardless." She said with no tone in demand at all but a warning to not keep information from her.

"Yes, my Empress." He said but she waved her hand to him.

"Master Cyclonis. Others will address me as there Empress, you have a rank of Commander under my hand." She said reminding him and leaned back in her chair.

"Carry on." She said to him as he nodded.

"Master Cyclonis, there are reports of a fleet heading too Dxun after another vessel of theirs left Tatooine the same time as our spy disappearing." he said and she looked at him and blinked only to push a button on her chair that had a communicator on it.

"Colonel Vaner, I am giving you an order to send a few divisions to the moon of Onderon called Dxun the jungle moon." She said and the comm unit chirped back.

"Yes, my Empress right away. for what purpose exactly?" The man on it said as she replied back smirking at Ringo.

"Search and Destroy." She said.

A few moments later a few Cyclonian Vessels orbiting the planet the Empress was on, ventured out into space a little bit before entering hyperspeed to the coordinates they were assigned by the Empress.

Ringo looking at the computer of the video of the ships leaving from one of there satellites looks at Master Cyclonis.

"They are off my lady. Looks like they also took the new stealth units as well to test there prototype weapons yeah." He said typing on the computer sending messages to the ships that left of there priorities.

Master Cyclonis sitting there was thinking and looked back out the window.

"I want this Galaxy to know that I am back with a vengeance..." She said before she heard the janitor munching on something making crunching noises and both her and Ringo turn and look at him and the Janitor sighed and pulled out his protection knife and stabbed himself killing himself.

"Ringo." Master Cyclonis said as Ringo was already typing to the servants to come and take the body away.

"Seventh one too, thought that one would have been proper and made it." Ringo said to her as Master Cyclonis just rubbed her head and spun her chair to look back outside then turned her head looking at Ringo.

"What was he eating?" she asked as Ringo looked to see.

"Its a bag called, Crisps & Chips." He told her and she cocked an eyebrow.

"Isn't crisps also chips?" she said as he looked in the bag.

"Hard chips and soft chips it seems mixed together." He said looking back to her.

"Want some?" he asked.

"No how about you just throw those to the man's family if they ask for compensation." she said and smirked evilly looking out the window to the land beyond.


	2. Chapter 2

A Turian male walked along the hallways of the starship that Serenity and her sisters were on, he walked over to one of her sisters handing her a datapad and walking off to check on other sisters. The sister with the given datapad walked over to Serenity and shown her what it had on it, information on Dxun and Serenity skipped read it a bit and handed it back.

"Show this to the rest of our sisters." Serenity said to her as this sister only nodded walking off.

"Commander." James Vega said walking in saluting Serenity.

"I told you not to call me that James..." Serenity said sighing and grabbing a cup of water drinking it all down and throwing the cup into the sink and walked out of one of the mess halls in the ship and James followed.

"Also you told me not to salute you either." James said while following her and spoke up further.

"Anyway listen, I glad you asked for me to come help given that Milque is now married and has a baby on the way, but um why me?" He asked her questioningly.

"Because you are strong and a good shot with a gun, and or heavy guns give or take." She told him blinking at her own words wondering if she confused him or even confused herself but he continued to speak.

"Right, I guess the planet we are heading to is a jungle filled forest filled with nasty beasts, I been waiting for a good fight but uh, not with some animal thing you know." He said and she smirked.

"What's wrong? Scared of a little critter?" She mocked and chuckled.

"Hey no!" He said. "It's just sometimes they look-" He said but was cut off as Drayconivous shoved James away.

"Hunny, remember no dating." Drayconivous said and Serenity stopped and sighed at him.

"Not dating! He's helping us." She said and James was slowly getting to his feet.

"I meant no offense sir, but we weren't dating." James said standing up and then saluted Drayconivous.

"Wow, you got some pride." Drayconivous said then looked at Serenity.

"We are going into warp speed and will reach Dxun here in just a few minutes." Drayconivous said as they felt the slow jump already hit and they were soon in hyperspeed.

"So, everyone ready?" Drayconivous asked Serenity and she nodded.

"As always, sisters should be getting ready by now-" She said but soon her words were never less from the truth as Mangle ran in and jumped on Drayconivous with her talon claws out to pierce into his flesh and latch onto him.

"Daddy!" She said and Drayconivous fell back yelling to the pain.

"No! It's hurting!" He said trying to pluck her off.

"No, let me hold you dad!" She said starting to wrestle with him as Serenity kicked her away.

"Stop raping dad!" Serenity yelled as Mangle perked up.

"Hey! It's not raping if he enjoys it- then it's fake rape." She said and Drayconivous getting up used a force lightning spark into mangles body.

"Enough! No one's raping no one!" He said as Mangle jolted away and fell back into the floor.

"ughhh why me..." She said.

Soon the fleet came out of hyperspeed orbiting nearby Onderon and its forest moon of Dxun.

"Attention, we are heading to Dxun on a straight path." The announcer said on the intercom in the ship and Serenity looked at her father and hugged him.

"You coming planetside?" She asked and Dray patted her head.

"No, you will do fine I'll be here coordinating things." He said and gently shoved her off but before he did she held onto him tightly and he wrapped his arms around her and then she quickly walked off.

"Wish me, luck dad." She said waving at him smiling as James gave a salute and followed Serenity and then Mangle limply following them gave the middle finger to Dray.

"Bitch.." She said and Drayconivous smirked.

"I'm a punk ass bitch." he said and Mangle just scoffed walking up behind Serenity and soon more of Serenity's sisters ran to join her waving at there father.

As their father looked on, Maychiro came out of the shadows looking at them with a smirk.

"So, how come your dick made so many girls?" She asked grinning at him as he rolled his eyes.

"I didn't think you were thinking about my dick." He said walking off to try to avoid her but she followed behind him acting stalkerish.

"Ohhh I think about things all the time, maybe curious." She said letting out a snort of a laugh and Drayconivous being a little creeped still tried to get away from her but failed as she just kept following up close.

"Just know, we got three girls and I think of that dick all the time afterward! Mister man-whore!" Maychiro said laughing.

Near them hearing that was two Turians who laughed as well as a human engineer.

"Damn it Maychiro." Drayconivous growled.

Ground side of Dxun, Serenity and her squad walked along the jungle for a good hour and started to get tired.

"This is getting ridiculous..." James said with a sigh.

"Yeah well, my feet hurt." Serenity said and suddenly she noticed nearby an outpost of some sort and then behind them was six Mandalorians.

"Uhm..." James said looking back.

The Mandalorians didn't raise their weapons but point to the outpost and Serenity and the squad got the idea and went there as they followed.

Serenity couldn't believe Mandalorians was here and right when they got to the open gates of this outpost, there was a Mandalorian guard approaching them and the Mandalorians behind them disappeared back into the jungle.

"Welcome to our outpost, I am the guard of the chief... now, what is it you want." He calmly said.

Behind him was a female Mandalorian standing by his side and a few others coming up.

Serenity approached up to him showing to him that she was the leader of there group.

"We are here to search for a possible headquarters of the Cyclonian Empire that could show us the true planet that they are coming from that could help us stop there take over of the Galaxy." Serenity said as the Mandalorians looked to each other and the Guard slowly looked to the female aid of his then back to them.

"We may know of such headquarters, but sadly that's only for us to know as you are outsiders and yet to be trusted." He said to them and then gave a nod as if he was done speaking and as he turned around to leave Serenity spoke up.

"Go back to where you came from." The female Mandalorian said.

"We will prove ourselves then to be trusted." She said as the Mandalorians all began laughing and the guard looked back shaking his head.

"Your kidding, you will prove nothing for you are not Mandalorian." He said and then tried to walk off again before Serenity spoke again.

"How hard could it be?" She said and then he stopped.

"You want to prove yourself?" He said to her. "Then you will take down a Mythobeast here in this jungle, doesn't matter which one and you will bring us its head." He said looking at them with the other Mandalorians all quiet as they were serious to the girls.

"Alright sounds good!" Mangle said and began to walk off.

"You, you are joking." One of the Mandalorians said surprised.

"You really want this information don't you?" The other one asked a bit shocked.

"Yes, we do! We need to save everyone and that includes you lot!" Serenity said pointing at them.

"You act like a child." The female Mandalorian said.

"I will prove that I'm an adult then. We are going to kill this beast, luckily we know what it looks like from the datalogs we used to look at to learn of different beasts." Serenity said and began to walk off.

"Not so fast." The Mandalorian said.

"No weapons." He said to them and they all went up and held their hands out as if to take there weapons and Serenity sighed.

"Bull-" Mangle began to say.

"Fine." She said handing her weapon to the guard as the other girls took off their weapons handing them to the other Mandalorians but Mangle kissed hers a few times before handing them each to them and then went into her panties pulling out two grenades and grinned giving it to one Mandalorian who just stared down at her.

"Alright, you girls have until tomorrow at dawn to find a Mythobeast and bring us its head." He said to them as the girls all looked at one another and sighed and Serenity nodding walking off into the jungle as her sisters followed leaving the gates of the outpost and further into the jungle.

"Mangle- sniff out a creature that we haven't smelled yet okay?" She said walking as Mangle leaped into the tree's looking around and sniffing then looking toward one direction smirking.

"I think I smell something that way but its big..." She said as Serenity smirked.

"Big is what we need then." She said walking with her sisters.

The Mandalorians looking on began to question one another as the Guard looked to one of his Mandalorian aids, the female.

"Spy on them for me and make sure they kill one rather than find a head of one." He said as she nodded and used her jetpack and flew up into the air and over into some tree's slowly following them.

The guard walked into a larger building nearby and up to the Chief of the Mandalorian camp who was a tall bulky man and wearing a helmet watching some screens of jungle life from hidden cameras.

"Who was the ladies?" The chief asked as the guard frowned under his helmet.

"Annoyances... hopefully, this beast eats them and we can be left alone." He said as the chief looked back at him.

"Did they say what they were doing here?" He asked as the guard nodded and spoke.

"Yes. To destroy that HQ we have been dealing with with the first invaders that came two months ago." He said as the chief took a few steps to him.

"Maybe they will be our solution if they do survive the Mythobeast..." He whispered and walked over taking his helmet off then turning back having a bearded face and a three scar mark across his nose and cheek to his ear of an unknown beast attack.

The Guard nodded and walked out of the room talking into his radio on his wristband mumbling something.

Meanwhile back at the Cyclonian Empire, Cyclonis herself was sitting at a long table in a comfy chair and with her other people in chairs as it was a meeting.

Those with her were allies to her closely and worked beside her, next to her, of course, was her guard, Ringo.

At the table to her left was a man named, Caeser Clown followed by a man named Le'roach. To her right was a woman named Pippy Piper followed by a man, the same man with the fedora, Ardyn.

Four at the table but there was a noticeable of four other empty chairs.

"Its a shame I had to kill some of our friends..." Cyclonis said regarding the empty chairs and she smirks at the remaining four with her.

"You all get promoted up." She said taking a sip of whatever she was drinking.

"Shurororororo!" Caesar Clown laughed slapping himself in a gesture.

"I think they were all weak discardful people who-" he spoke out until Cyclonis gave him a look to shut up and as such he did.

"We are slowly conquering the Galaxy and each planet is willing to join us to not lose any civilians what so ever." The woman named Pippy Piper said sipping on her drink looking at Cyclonis who remained silent thinking and after a while, she spoke.

"We still must not be overly happy, we should still worry of the Alliance, that Republic. They still have systems in their grip of this universe." Piper said to them as Caesar just coughed.

"With our might, not much will be left of them." Caeser said to her and she looked to him.

"Never the less we need to be cautious no matter what." Cyclonis said to them as she typed on a datapad to which her guard then took his out and sent copies of instructions to each of the others datapads wirelessly.

"And how do we approach with these listings?" Le'roach asked cocking an eyebrow at Cyclonis who smirked at all of them.

"Easy, we corrupt, hurt, and devastate their souls... and that will weaken their bodies and physical attributes to where they are weak enough to beg for mercy, then will we be able to take this galaxy one piece at a time. But not at once, or it will tear us all apart. we must be organized and discrete... All for us, Everything in this universe is for us... All for us, Everything in this universe will be ours. Bow before us, Submit to us." She said to them as they all stared at her silently and soon agreeing nodding there heads.

"Good, now review your data and head to each designation to square off against the governments and cripple them to where they join us willingly. And if they don't, pursuit them to doing it. Remember to weaken there souls then will you get them." She said to them and waved her hand slightly.

"Dismissed." She said and stood up as they did and all walked off to different ways of the base they were in.

Back at Dxun, the girls traveled the thick forest marsh pushing passed grass and climbing over rocks and leaping over tree branches to look for a Mythobeast smelling for a large creature just nearby they kept aware of there surroundings of how to get back as well. As they traveled Serenity leaned against a tree next to her frowning and feeling as if they were being watched or yet not watched there but somewhere else in another form and felt vulnerable for a moment before Mismagius tapped her shoulder.

"You okay?" She asked her sister curiously as Serenity nodded taking a breath of air.

"Yes I'm just thinking is all." She said and Mismagius just nodded before walking off with the group and Serenity following up behind her sort of rubbing her head as if to wonder what was going on and why she felt this way.

As the girls traveled they made it to a small open basin surrounded by tree's and they looked around.

"Dude this is where I could smell it!" Mangle said looking around zipping her head left to right.

"Yet nothing here." Umbreon said sighing crossing her arms.

"Mangle?" Serenity asked but then they felt a small rumble.

The girls looked to the right seeing tree's moving and falling over until a large dragon-like beast came out of the dark forest roaring at them.

"Mythosaur-beast!" Mangle yelled pointing at it.

"Okay girls remember no weapons!" Serenity yelled out and stood her ground growling at the beast as all her sisters began to growl at it in there own predatory stances.

The beast itself sensing there hybridism began to roar at them as the girls ran to the left and some to the right to try to jump at it on its sides to engage in battle with it.


	3. Chapter 3

The girls without weapons face off against the Mythobeast and without powers. Mangle ran with Tomoko first toward it but then they stopped quickly confusing the beast as Serenity leaped out first and sent her fist straight into its nose making it back off and roar out trying to bite her as she landed onto the ground. She quickly dashed to the right as Mismagius ran to the left and used her own claws to scrape the beast's tail as it turned to look at her roaring now at Mismagius.

Soon Tomoko and Mangle both jumped right onto its head while it was against distracted and it roared trying to shake them off with its might. It swung its head crashing it into a tree to try to knock them off to which they jumped off first. Mangle quickly skidded back and charged the beast again and this time tried to head butt it only to be hurt from its rough skin.

Serenity grabbed onto a branch quickly lifting herself up and standing on it to get its attention and to which she was successful as it stomped toward her roaring and tried to eat her in one bite but she leaped off it only for it to eat the branch and it spit it out. Vulpix, Espeon, and Umbreon quickly ran onto its back from the other tree's behind it trying to use their claws to cut into its skin as it roared out in pain and quickly it rolled over its back crushing them into the mud but they were still alive slowly getting up as the beast stomped toward them.

Mangle quickly leaping out punched the beast hard in the leg and quickly dashed off as the beast then chased her. Mienshao watching this rolled her eyes and jumped onto the beast's tail and stabbed her claws right into the tip of its tail to make it run faster at Mangle. Mangle screaming trying to run as fast as she could on all fours tried to hurry away from the charging beast.

Serenity and Lopunny running on the left, and Umbreon and Vulpix running to the right of it to try to guide it to keep following on course to the rocky area nearby. Once there Mangle dashed behind a boulder as the beast tried to find her sniffing her and then looked at her other sisters charging at Vulpix who quickly ran on top of rocks to avoid it quickly as possible.

Mismagius quickly made it up as the girls were confusing it and looked at the top of some boulders stacked on one another. She looked over to the side seeing Espeon look at her and smiling at her nodding and both of them ran and kicked the beasts leg a little more so it would pay attention and try to snap its jaws at them.

Once it attempted it, Mismagius quickly leaped back from its bite but then she leaned forward and with her claws cut the inside of its gum of one of its tooth making it roar in anger and chase her first. As it did she quickly ran toward under the boulders and Espeon being at the top with Umbreon pushed it with there might and soon Vulpix ran up with them and helped them- even though she was as puny looking as them and managed to make it fall as the beast nearly ate Mismagius its head was hit first by one small boulder but a much larger one crashed into its skull next, shattering it and killing the Mythobeast.

The girls leaped down on top of its body as nearby the stealthy Mandalorian stared at this as her mouth was dropped under her helmet in confusion and fear of the girls.

The Mandalorian walked out of the bushes to reveal herself to them.

"Well... done?" She said gulping.

"Leave its head, I have this recorded, I think the chief needs to see this..." She said and beckoned the girls to follow her.

Once they did and once back at the outpost, the chief looked at it with the guard in disbelief then looked at Serenity.

"What was it you needed again?" The chief said to her as the guard a little tense offered one of her sisters a drink but she refused.

"We are looking for outsiders like us here, ones in uniforms or battle armor." Serenity said to him as the Chief nodded.

"We know of some, in the jungles... they are causing us one hell of a pain. There are too many of them for us to handle but, if we work together we can run them off our moon... and we could give you whatever you need as a reward and be apart of the Mandalorian Culture." He said to them but Mangle just burst out laughing.

"HAHAHAHA be one of you? who the heck wants too!" Mangle said as Serenity bonked her head.

"I think we will help you regardless, please." She said as the Chief unamused of Mangle looked at Serenity with a nod.

"Then... let us begin talks of a temporary alliance." He said to her as the girls sat down to discuss terms.

The Mandalorians scouted ahead in the forest chopping down heavy brush as they go, with Serenity and her sisters following to the nearby Cyclonian Outpost in the jungle surrounded by an electric fence.

"That's it..." One Mandalorian said to Serenity.

"We will cause a ruckus out in the front gates- you swing down from the tall tree's." He said and ventured off.

Serenity and her sisters climbed up the tree's he told them too and once an explosion was heard the base alarms went off in the front and soon Serenity and her sisters jumped over the large fences down in the back of the complex killing normal worker guards that stayed away from the main fight in the front.

Serenity and her sisters quickly jumped behind some crates and as a patrol ran passed Mismagius used her spell power to trick there minds and soon the guards started to shoot at one another until all of them died.

"That's it for the back gate- seems they are making a heavy fight in front." Tomoko said to Serenity who nodded and each of them ran into the back entrance but they noticed it was locked.

Mangle was quickly hardwiring the back door and as they waited they heard a small rumble- then another. And coming out of a crate from the back of the facility was a Cyclonian Tank Walker slowly stomping down and looked at them.

"Oh fuck..." Serenity said as Mangle blurted out.

"Watch your fucking language bitch." She said as Tomoko quickly created a dark shield to take the incoming missile hit that came at them from the tank walker.

It shot another few missiles as they quickly evaded them and began to charge its blaster barrel but Serenity activating her lightsaber cut stabbed it making the turret blow up and soon the walker itself exploded. As they did this soon two patrols came in from the back shooting at them with blaster fire and two soldiers with rockets firing passed them.

Mangle got the door open at the same time as they run into it and then she hardwired it to close behind them as blaster fire was heard at the other end of it.

"It won't hold for long let's run into the facility and find the transponder that signals to the main HQ of the Cyclonian Empire." Serenity said as they ran through the facility to get to its data core.

Once they reached it there inside was guards aiming and firing at them from the corridors.

Serenity using her psychic wave right down the hallways into the DataCore room messing up their brains and making each cyclonian have migraines and dizziness. This gave Mangle the chance and quickly dispatched each of them with Vulpix, Mangle using her Gatling canon and Vulpix using her fire ball power rapidly at the soldiers killing them all but the Commanding Officer who aimed his pistol at them.

"You little bitches got no chance." He said seemingly brave alone as Lopunny quickly used a falcon kick right into his face knocking him back and down into a generator that was sparking electricity making the man scream and die.

"Holy shit..." Serenity said to her as Lopunny smirked looking at Serenity.

Mangle quickly began hacking the system as Vulpix looked to Serenity.

"Think it will be easy getting out of here? I bet the base commander will be- well wait that's who we killed never mind..." Vulpix said with a sigh as Serenity looked at her.

"Talked to soon yes?" Serenity said to her as Vulpix made a groan looking down as her fox ears went down and then Serenity patted her head as her ears went up.

When she stopped patting her ears went back down and then again patting her they went back up.

"How cute."Serenity said smiling as Vulpix glared at her.

"Stop that... its an instinct." She said as then the alarm went off.

"Disabled that shit..." Mangle said typing into the console.

"Got it! I got the - aww come on!" Mangle said angerly.

"What?" Serenity said to her curious.

"Its only showing us another facility that does indeed have the star map to the Cyclonian Head Quarters but this planet is covered in the asteroid field- wait... its not a planet its a large asteroid, that the Cyclonian Empire is using to mine for minerals." Mangle said looking at it curiously.

"Its called, Kyrian'Te." Mangle said. "mmm must be Italian."

She looked over to her sisters as then a huge explosion was heard behind them where they came in.

"They got in the back lets run out the front- Mienshao you done?" Serenity said to her sister as Mienshao got done strapping up the last trip mine.

"You bet." And then they all started to run fast as they could out in a sprint.

Once out the front, the entire building exploded behind them and they finished up the last Cyclonians in the front gates. The Mandalorians cheering on the chief came out and nodded at the girls.

"You are welcome here anytime with our clans and our allied clans any time." He said to them.

As the party had to be short, the girls made it back to camp where James was waiting and they quickly left back into space to give there father and the lead admiral the news.


	4. Chapter 4

"Dray..." A female voice said. "Dray..." It said again. "Dray, something is coming for you..." The voice said again as chimes began to be heard in the distance.

"Drayconivous, you can try to save them." The voice said until a loud beeping was heard and soon Drayconivous woke up from what appeared to be a dream and started to breathe in heavily looking around.

Soon his door was beeping again in his quarters and he stood up walking over to it answering it.

"About time." Aruriania said to him and frowned looking at him.

"You look like you was shit at and hit." She said walking in looking around.

"I feel like it too..." he said letting her in and leaned against the counter.

"You want some tea?" He asked her as she slowly shook her head.

"Your daughters are coming up they got information that there is a base on an asteroid that will have the charts, a mining colony that the Cyclonian Empire owns. But it's guarded so it's going to be a fight." She said to him.

"What's going on I sense something odd in this room." She said revealing her sensing power to him.

He just looked at the floor and then to her.

"I don't know how to describe it but, I need to protect my children, I think this mission I will go to this facility and find out what's going on." He said to her as she quickly protested.

"No, I think they can infiltrate it easily we can stay in starfighters and give them cover-" She began but he quickly took hold of her hand.

"No, I cannot- something - I had an odd dream and whatever it means I just want to keep my children safe." He said to her and she smirked at him.

"Stubborn- and you're really holding my hand there." She said to him as he quickly let it go having a slight blush looking away as she was blushing a little too then bit her lower lip looking at him.

"You know, dinner last night was... different." She said chuckling as Drayconivous smirked.

"It, is an old recipe." he said to her and once they leaned up to one another she stepped onto his feet to get up to him a little.

"So... may I hold you?" She asked as he smirked at her winking.

"I don't know, can you handle me?" He said to her as they pushed their noses onto one another.

Then the door opened as Maychiro walked in.

"I found these -" She looked at them and grinned wide. "Ohhhh it was gonna get frisky in here wasn't it?" She said as Aruriania quickly shoved Dray back making him fall into the heap of trash and receptacles.

"No no! He was just looking at - um seeing if I had any ticks in my hair!" She said as Drayconivous slowly got up.

"Yes, and there were no ticks so she's clear she's safe... I am also a medic in force healing so I would know. I am a medic!" He said as Maychiro smirked and walked out of the room.

Serenity and her sisters were walking down the hallway as they were entering hyperspeed again heading to the asteroid.

Maychiro walked toward them from the room and grinned.

"Your father is getting alil frisky tonight." She said as the girls stopped walking looking at Maychiro in disbelief.

Serenity quickly ran right into the room with her sisters and seeing Aruriania helping there father up but both were on there knee's and quickly Serenity kicked Aruriania right in the face and held onto her father.

"No! no ones getting frisky tonight!" Serenity screamed as Aruriania rubbed her face glaring at her mad.

Drayconivous quickly using his healing power to heal up Aruriania.

"Don't get angry don't get angry..." He prayed and tried to push Serenity off but her talon claws were digging into his flesh.

"aaaahhhh!" He screamed. "Hunny im fine!" He said as Mismagius hovered over his head.

"Are you sure?" She said as Mangle spoke up.

"Yeah dad, no need to fuck a raccoon." Mangle said as Aruriania was looking for a kitchen knife.

"Try it bitch." Mangle said to her.

"Girls! its none of your business who I fuck!" he said as Aruriania spoke up.

"And we did not fuck!" She said to them pointing a knife at them.

"We did not fuck at all!" She said to them.

"I mean come on I wouldn't with- that!" She said about Dray who looked at her in disbelief.

"augaaau!?" He said and fell back.

"Hey! Our father would make a good lay, hell I'd lay with him." Tomoko said as the entire room went silent.

"Okay! Out!" Dray said to them as he grabbed Serenity's head and force pushed her out along with her sisters and shut the door and locked it.

"... I am so sorry about my kids." He said to Aruriania who also was leaving.

"Yeah yeah they ruin the moment..." she said. As she left Dray blinked and looked at her quickly.

"Hey wait... I am a good lay though!" he said to her as she walked out and the girls in a pile looked at her leave then to him and ran back into his room jumping over him.

"aack!" he shouted as they began to question him and his love life.

The fleet jumped out of hyperspeed right nearby the asteroid field and there inside it was a squadron of Cyclonian starfighters that prepared to engage the fleet.

The fleet also dispatched its own squadron to deal with the Cyclonian squadron.

As the space battle roared, the shuttle began to prime for Drayconivous, Aruriania and Maychiro.

"Okay we don't got long but so far from what Serenity got from the outpost on Dxun, there is indeed a mining facility with two entrances and both are hangers so- in one and out the other and steal a ride as they will indeed destroy this shuttle once we get in there to try to stop our escape... luckily there vessels are easy to control." Dray said to the two women who listened in putting there space helmets on and activating the visors.

He did the same as he operated the shuttle and flew it right out of there own hanger and right toward the asteroid field, with shields on medium but engines on fast speed.

"We will crash into the hanger give them a surprise... and then we jump out and take out all units." He said.

"Ten seconds before impact!" He yelled as the engines burst with life as the entire shuttle crashed into the open shielded hanger and crashing into a few docked squadron fighters and canisters.

Once it stopped roaring into the hanger,


	5. Chapter 5

Once it stopped roaring into the hanger, Aruriania jumped out first using her underworld explosion surge right out and devastating the incoming cyclonian reinforcement.

Maychiro quickly ran out and crawled on her hands and knee's jumping on one soldier ripping his neck out with her teeth laughing and then activating her wristband launcher firing out two missiles at the hanger door panel thus destroying it and sucking everything into space. Maychiro, Aruriania, and Dray having magnetic boots on quickly ducked crouched waiting for everything to settle in the hanger as they were now inside.

"okay... lets roll..." he said as Aruriania forced one of the blast doors to open.

They sealed it off behind them and took their visors on their helmets to disable for now.

"Okay... let's go." he said activating his lightsaber as Aruriania held onto her Blaster Rifle Thompson submachine gun taking sight.

"Woah hold on! You said that twice now." Maychiro said.

"Huh? Well yeah to hurry us up!" Drayconivous said.

"Yeah well don't rush us!" Aruriania shouted making him frown.

Maychiro having no weapons walked behind them smiling and began to hum a tune.

"Please don't..." Aruriania said keeping her sights.

"I like the gun..." Drayconivous said to Arur who blushed smiling.

"Thanks, it's an illegal older model but I modified it, has a little explosive rounds in the plasma clips and energy dissolves too knock out armor." She said to him as Maychiro just yawned.

"BOOOORING!" She yelled as two guards came out and began to shoot at them as Aruriania began shooting back.

"Damn you!" Dray said to May who just snickered.

"Thanks." She said as Maychiro held both her hands out and used a powerful flame thrower like power from her palms to scorch the hallway and the Cyclonian soldiers in there path.

They fought thereway to the command deck but before they did, came the commander of the facility- in a large battle like armor.

"Prepare to face your doom... this is a prototype battle armor fully capable of shielding on its own and dense armor!" He said as he was then hit in the face by a cluster of mineral rock.

"AAH!" he said rubbing his head as Maychiro walked up to him smirking.

"Big words huh?" She said as he tried to use his armored suit to hurt her but it malfunctioned and drooped to the side.

"Oh come the fuck on!" He said as Drayconivous aimed his lightsaber blade at his head.

"Like the prototype." He said and the commander looked at them all trying to chuckle out a joke.

"hehe Uhm, say can we start over?" he said as Drayconivous grinned then cut the suit down where the man fell out of it.

"Your access codes please." Drayconivous said and the commander quickly handed him the code card and tried to run off but Aruriania shot three rounds into his back as he fell over dead.

"Why?" Drayconivous said to her.

"Can't have any past enemies come haunt us right?" She said as she took the card from Dray and went into the commander's operation room and sliced the card to get inside.

Once inside was an officer and datapads.

Maychiro and Dray both checked each as Aruriania stayed outside shooting at the Cyclonian guards trying to get in.

"Got it!" he said.

"I got the star map to the Cyclonian Base, lets go!" Drayconivous said running as they followed him quickly to the next hanger.

He spoke in his wristband. "Hackett bombard the asteroid base! I got the Star Map!" He yelled as soon the asteroid began to rumble.

They hurried into a nearby Cyclonian Vessel and put its transponder inside so they were seen as green and quickly Drayconivous flew them out of the asteroid base as it exploded behind them from there fleet bombarding it.


	6. Chapter 6

"This is it alright..." Hackett said looking at the star map coordinates.

"Alright, I will contact our base on earth and get something prepared." He said looking at Drayconivous with a nod.

"Good work you three." he said walking off as Maychiro hugged them both.

"AHA! I did it!" She said as they gave her a look of unamusement. Immediately an alarm went off as they looked at two screens showing a red alert.

"Whats going on?" Admiral Hackett asked one of the officers on the bridge who was typing on the computer terminal quickly.

"It's Thessia sir." He said to Hackett who looked at the screen frowning as Drayconivous stepped up to look at him.

The screen shows a line of Cyclonian ships orbiting over Thessia and sending down transport ships.

"Thessia is getting invaded. They are that bold?" Drayconivous said looking at Hackett who calmly looked at the screen and then walked back to his post.

"Have our fleet enter hyperspeed to Thessia." He said to all officers on deck then began an open broadcast for emergency.

"The Asari are putting up a fight it seems, but they need back up. There is a blockade of Cyclonian ships orbiting over the planet's northern area. we must engage all hostiles, and we must do it swiftly and take down as many transports as we can." Hackett said in the broadcast as the fleet went into hyperspeed.

Serenity and her sisters ran into the bridge as Serenity looked at her father with concern.

"You think they got this much firepower they could... hit earth?" She asked as Drayconivous shook his head.

"No. not possible. We won't allow it." He said looking at the main window of the bridge at the hyperspeed lines passing by.

"Admiral, I and my children will head down to save the Asari Leader and her senators." He said as Admiral Hackett nodded.

"Bring them aboard this ship when you are able, steal or take a transport knowing they will just shoot down yours when you land to stop you from escaping." He said and then as they were in hyperspeed an incoming broadcast was heard as it was the Cyclonian Empress herself, Master Cyclonis speaking in radio comms to surrounding systems.

The fleet jumped out of hyperspeed nearing Thessia.

"To all Asari species, give up and lay on your fronts and with your hands behind your back. We will give you a better community, a well-deserved home... you will become, apart of the empire." The Cyclonian Empress said in the comms.

"The Empire... starts here." She said as her voice echoed.

"Try to turn that off." Drayconivous said to one of the officers who was attempting too and did so shutting off that com from there ship.

"Okay, girls come." Drayconivous said as his daughters ran up beside him.

"I'm coming too." Aruriania said as Drayconivous held his hand out to her and pointed.

"No. we got this you stay here where its safe." He said as she slapped his hand away and then Mangle growled.

"I am not a child, I am going to help you and your children no matter what." She said to him walking passed him to the hanger.

Maychiro looked on with Admiral Hackett.

"We got no time, take her and go." Hackett said nodding.

Trafalgar Law nearby in the shadows gave Drayconivous a mean look.

"My daughter better come back with no scratch on her." Trafalgar said to him and walked off toward the squadron hanger elevator. He was referring to Aruriania.

"Hey!" Drayconivous shouted at him as Law turned around giving him a mean look.

"Your daughter will be safe... I promise you that." Drayconivous said in a stern voice as Law looked at him for a moment before nodding.

"I hold your word." He said and smirked at him and his daughters.

"Don't kill too many now... I got to get my high score after all." He said walking off.

Drayconivous and his daughters then ran to the hanger where Aruriania was waiting and looked at Dray.

"What took you so long?" Aruriania asked as he patted her shoulder.

"Your father I think likes me, would like to probably kill me too." He said to her sitting down at the pilot seat as Mangle sat on his lap.

"Let me drive!" She said to him.

"No no! I do not need some crazy child to do it." He said shoving her off and before she protested he quickly had the shuttle lift off going fast enough to knock her back and out of the hanger into space and toward Thessia where Asari warships were battling it out with Cyclonian warships.

The Alliance Fleet came up behind the shuttle to assist the Asari ships.

The battle raged on as Drayconivous flew the shuttle over the battle to avoid incoming fire and right to the planet. Once at the planet in the skies was Cyclonian dropships unloading troops.

"Wow... the Asari grace lands are... burning." Tomoko said looking out the window.

"Meh stupid architectures..." Weavile said scoffing crossing her arms with a cigarette in her mouth.

"No smoking Weavile..." Dray said to his daughter who spit it out cussing under her breath.

Drayconivous looked at the burning cities frowning as Aruriania looked at him.

"We still got-" She said as an incoming missile hit the side of the shuttle and there shuttle knocking right into a building and everything went dark.

A few minutes later.

"Guaa... why..." Mangle said waking up laying on a patch of soil from a garden inside of an Asari home.

She slowly stood up as she looked around seeing Serenity nearby walking up to her.

"Good you are okay- the shuttle crashed just a mile north we was knocked out of the opened hull from the first hit." Serenity said to her sister helping her up and injecting a medpac into her back.

"Aaah! good o' drugs." Mangle said but then fretted.

"oh no... my guns!" Mangle said looking around.

"Mangle it's okay we got our abilities and powers." Serenity said shaking her sister to get some sense as Mangle nodded quickly looking around.

"Okay okay... come on." She said as the two of them ran out of the apartment only to see Asari running along the street and seeing two Asari Commando's run with them.

They looked down the street to see what they were running from which was two Cyclonian Tank Walkers firing missiles out into buildings causing devastation and radio's on of the Empress still talking in a looping repeat of the Asari to give up.

Serenity and Mangle looked at each other then at the tanks coming and prepared to attack.

Meanwhile a mile away Drayconivous was laying on the ground slowly waking up only to hear a familiar voice.

"Sitting around on your ass again?" A voice is said as he looks up seeing his brother, Qrow looking down at him. "Qrow...?" Drayconivous said in a bit of shock.

"Yeah yeah I know what am I doing here. Well, I heard you went on some mission with the government those people..." He said to Drayconivous taking a sip of whiskey from his flask.

"Where have you been? Mom thought you... died?" Drayconivous said curiously.

"You and Raven both..." Drayconivous said slowly sitting up.

Qrow helped his brother to stand up.

"Never seen Raven in a long long time after that fued we all had... in the past." He said wiping his mouth and putting his flask back on his belt.

"I have been secretly at Australia for well heh years and years." He said helping Dray to stand up on his feet as both brothers stood up soon there were Cyclonian Soldiers aiming their rifles surrounding them.

"Freeze!" One said as Qrow grinned at Dray and Dray smirked back.

"We surrender!" Qrow shouted out but when his hands went up to his cleaver blade like sword rose up and sliced the man up across the chest in front of him and then Drayconivous using his force power to blast the other two away.

Soon they quickly leaped out dispatching each soldier until they were all dead.

"One shot me in the shoulder..." Drayconivous said but was using his healing power.

"You?" He asked his brother who holstered his blade looking back at Dray with a grin.

"Aww, you got shot? Guess I won..." Qrow said smirking.

"Dray!- oh shit I thought..." Aruriania said running up but stopped seeing Qrow.

"You smell of... alcohol. you drunk?" She asked as Qrow smirked.

"I'm always drunk..." he said winking as Drayconivous frowned stepping in between them.

"He's always drunk." Dray said looking at Aruriania.

"And he isn't looking for any relationship I don't think." Dray said eyeing Qrow who shrugged.

"She'd be worth it." he said as Dray shot him a mean look.

"How did you know we were here anyway and who did you get here?" He asked him.

"I watched you guys on and off in life... remember my animal semblance... whenever you see a crow well... there I am." He said smirking.

"Well, it is starting to piss me off." Dray said glaring at him.

"How many Christmas' has it been that you weren't around- or at least to see your nieces!" He said and Qrow shot out at him

. "Oh please, They did fine without an uncle! Besides... our other two brothers somewhere in dark space wouldn't have been there best uncle idols." he said as Drayconivous frowned at that statement.

"You mean... F-" Before Dray said anymore Aruriania quickly cut in.

"Listen, boys, not to cut in between your family time here but we got a little problem and that's the war here. We got to get to the Asari Leader and the politicians at the main hall." She said looking in the distance.

"We need to start now, we can make it in fifteen minutes." she said as Dray looked around for his kids.

"Dray, go." Qrow said pulling out his blade.

"I will look for them, you and sexy lady-" He said with a quick wink.

"Go save the Asarians." he said and quickly dashed off. Dray stood there frowning and sighing as Aruriania tapped her foot.

"You know, he is a little charming..." She said as Drayconivous looked at her. "He peed the bed when he was three..." Dray said to seem better than him and quickly ran toward the location they needed to go.


	7. Chapter 7

Qrow ran quickly to look for his nieces and found Weavile and jumped toward her but in retaliation, she stabbed him at him but he quickly grabbed her arm.

"Hey hey relax im on your side!" He said as she shook him off blinking.

"Wha thuuu fuck!?" Weavile said looking up and down at him.

"You look like our fuckin dad!" She said in surprise.

"Yeah yeah look its a long story kid but I'm your uncle- and I can take you to your father, see that building off yonder? That's where you go now hurry. we will catch up later!" He said running off leaving her a bit confused but ran to where he told her to go.

Meanwhile, Serenity using her psychic gravity power blasted down a building ontop of another few tank walkers as Mangle was jumping on one tank walker and opening its hatch killing the operator.

"Serenity get in!" She yelled as Serenity looked around and leaped up only to get into the Tank Walker machine.

"Dude looky looky we can cause mayhem and destruction!" Mangle said looking at all the buttons.

"No no, we are going to where dad said to go!" Serenity yelled at her from inside as Mangle shook it off.

"Baah fine! But we are going to kill bad guys with there own weapon right?" She asked as they seen a squad marching down the street.

"Go for it." Serenity said as Mangle gladly began to fire upon the squad killing them as they didn't see it coming. Then she shot at a Walker that was nearby behind it blowing it up with enough firepower.

"Yeaaa hahaha!" Mangle yelled as she operated the tank walker and marched toward there destination killing Cyclonian troopers as they went. Over head was a black Cyclonian shuttle heading to there destination.

"Uh oh." Serenity said looking at it from the scanner.

"Hurry- can't this thing go faster?" She asked her sister.

"Oh god, it could..." Mangle said thrusting it as the tank Walker began to morph into a regular tank and hover and began to speed up along the street but it couldn't fire.

"This thing works like an armored transport then into an attack machine- weird." Mangle said at the design as Serenity looked back noticing since it morphed there was a weapons locker and she clicked the safety off.

"We got no weapons so we got to make due with these okay?" She said to her sister who rolled her eyes.

"I want a big one!" She said as Serenity yelled at her.

"This is all you fucking got!" Serenity said as they felt a bump.

"What did you hit?" Serenity asked.

"Some old Asari woman- don't worry about it she was probably due to die anyway." Mangle said driving like a maniac toward the destination closing in on it.

"Mangle the front walls are sealed... Mangle... Mangle!" Serenity said gripping onto something as Mangle grinned.

"Grab ahold dude!" She yelled as they crashed right into the building they were assigned to get too right in crashing into both enemies and into Asari soldiers knocking them all down and then she switched it into a Tank Walker and began to fire at the enemies for the Asari.

One Asari jumped on the top of the tank opening it.

"Oh its you two! Come on get out we will take it from here- some of your sisters went up the elevator!" She said to them as they climbed out and she got into it opening fire at the enemy soldiers.

Serenity and Mangle made it to the elevator but it was destroyed.

"Damn it..." Serenity said looking inside and up.

"Mangle you got magnetic boots right?" She asked her sister who nodded.

"Yea why?" She asked.

Meanwhile, Drayconivous and Aruriania were already up on the tenth highest level with three of his daughters there escorting there leader and senators.

"Okay... mam listen the Alliance is willing to let you and your people stay on earth until-" Drayconivous said until he was interrupted by the Asari Leader.

"Commander I will not abandon my people no matter the crisis, please take my maidens and senators and leave with them." She said to him calmly as he shook his head.

"I cannot do that I got to take all of you alive." He said and looked over her shoulder seeing that black cyclonian shuttle appears outside the window with a Gatling canon charging.

"Get down!" Drayconivous said grabbing the leader pushing her down away from the blasts that came through.

Two of her guards was killed and one senator injured severely.

His daughter Froslass quickly began to heal the senator as the side of the building exploded and four black armored Cyclonian assassins appeared from the smoke of the damage and, one of Cyclonis' big four, Le'roach.

He walked up with the Four Assassins looking at Drayconivous and the leader and senators.

"Well well, I finally have found the Leader and to my surprise, a former dark lord of the Sith." He said smirking at Drayconivous and pulled out a long staff like weapon with each end sparking electricity and the assassins pulling out vibroswords from there back sheaths.

Drayconivous grinning activated his lightsaber.

"This will be fun." He said to the Cyclonians and Le'roach.

Le'roach swiped his weapon at Drayconivous who blocked it with his lightsaber as there weapons clashed Dray used a powerful force push at Le'roach's stomach making him fly back but land safely on both his feet.

The Assassins rush toward the politicians but are quickly matching up against Dray's daughters and Aruriania defending the senators.

Mienshao used her claw power and slashed downward on the one assassins vibrosword but curved her large claws up and slicing upward splitting his head open down to up as his body fell one assassin tried to swipe at her but failed as Tomoko bashed him with a dark pulse blasting his stomach open making him fall over. The other two assassins attacked Aruriania and Mismagius.

Le'roach quickly went to kick Drayconivous in the face but Drayconivous again blasted him back only for Le'roach to evade it easily.

"Hehehe." Le'roach side fighting Drayconivous being relentless with his electro-staff. Drayconivous curved his lightsaber up and tried to make a counter-attack but the other end of Le'roach's electro-staff blocked it.

The two assassins are then sliced in half by the girls as Umbreon is seen coming in with Espeon behind her. Both of them using there power at Le'roach to which caught him off guard making him feel the pain of there attacks but quickly tried to shrug it off but only for Drayconivous' blade to dispatch his head clean off his body.

"Alright... that went well." Drayconivous said sarcastically as he looked out the window noticing another shuttle and this time facing them and its blaster cannons already spinning and unloading a hail of plasma bolts.

Dray and his daughters quickly got down and tried to grab the Leader of the Asari but she was shot multiple times with three other senators.

"Shit!" Drayconivous said trying to grab her but Aruriania grabbed him and ran with him as the girls ran toward a nearby exit.

"No time Dray we got to go!" She yelled as they make it to the elevator but discovering it was destroyed.

"Fuck!" Aruriania said and quickly looked at the rope in the middle but looked back seeing the plasma bolts closing in rapidly.

"Jump and slide down!" She said.

"But that's coil!" Dray said as she used a power of her aura to surround there hands and pushing him in where he and his daughters leaped and then Aruriania down the elevator shaft.

Down at the near bottom of the Shaft was Serenity holding onto Mangle's waist as she climbed them both up slowly.

"This is stupid..." she said but looked up. "oh hey its-" She said as Dray's ass hit her facing and making her fall with him and down onto the bottom.

"Aaah!" Serenity said under them as Drayconivous helped her up.

"Sorry sweety didn't see you." He said as Serenity growled at her father as the girls all got together and soon Qrow came in with Lopunny.

"Found the last one- oh hey there you all are... shouldn't we get to the leader?" He asked as Dray looked at his brother.

"She's dead and so is the senators... only ones left are the senators that are on other systems as diplomats." Drayconivous said sighing and then looking out the elevator door seeing the shuttle that was shooting at them now at the first floor charging its weapon.

"Oh, crap!" Dray said as Qrow looked back with a cocked eyebrow and threw his blade out guiding it with his power as it broke through the window of the building and into the window of the shuttle into the driving which made it spin around until crashing into the building they were in and exploding.

Qrows blade came back into his hand and he smirked at his brother and family.

"What would you ever do without me..." Qrow said smirking as Drayconivous looked at him with a blank stare.

Soon Alliance shuttles were seen outside as Asari politics got in and they too ran into them. Drayconivous went up to the terminal accessing it as Admiral Hackett face appeared.

"Dray we got to leave the system- Thessia has fallen." He said as Drayconivous nodded.

"Yes Yes I know, but some of - odd..." Drayconivous said looking outside the shuttle noticing the Cyclonian Empire leaving the planet in there shuttles.

"Admiral are you looking at this?" Dray said as Hackett was looking at his monitors.

"Yes, we don't understand they was winning...?" Hackett said curiously but then quickly yelled to all intercoms.

"Evacuate the Planet now! Take everyone you have and leave now!" He said as the shuttles quickly left immediately with all they could take and as they was in the sky they noticed the ground on the planet begin to break apart and soon explode.

"What the..." Serenity said looking with her father and sisters in confusion.

"What the hell... happened?" She said in shock.


	8. Chapter 8

Thessia was crumbling away for a unknown reason to them.

"It has to be a weapon they made..." Drayconivous said.

"Something they knew about and put but yet what?" he asked questioningly as He and his daughters looked at the planet falling apart, mountains and rivers exploding and sinking into the dirt. Everything going out and inward around them as they left the planet. As they got orbital they noticed the planet start to burn and lava appearing outside of it.

"The Asari..." Froslass said hugging her dad as he patted her head softly.

"I know sweetheart I know." he said as they all looked on from the Shuttles at what was going on. As the shuttles made it back to the fleet, Admiral Hackett awaited them with James nearby looking down with his arms crossed.

"Admiral." Drayconivous said as Hackett nodded.

"I know, yet we have no idea how it happened but we think its a weapon that the Cyclonian Empire created without our knowledge." He said to Dray and looked at the monitors.

"It seems that the same fleet is heading to- Dxun?" Hackett said frowning.

"Why?" He said to himself as Drayconivous looked in shock.

"Not Dxun! Onderon, the populated planet near its moon. Dxun is the moon but Onderon is the core planet of that system and populated heavily!" He said to Hackett as he nodded.

"I will alert there military now and let any fleet know to head there to begin evacuations." He said.

"Let us go there too, maybe we can find out what the hell sort of weapon is doing this." Drayconivous said as Hackett nodded.

"I will let the fleet know we are heading there now then, go to the med bay and get ready- and get some weapons." He said then looking to Serenity last.

"I lost my lightsabers..." She said as Drayconivous looked at her.

"You're kidding me... again!?" he said to her sternly.

"Hey, we went through hell..." Aruriania said patting Serenity's shoulder.

"She can use some other lightsabers." She said as Serenity spoke up.

"I created them though." She said as Aruriania looked to her.

"Then you can, later on, create new ones, come on you are smart and you got time still." She said and pointed to the nearby tech lab and Serenity nodded.

"Hey, I will help you." Aruriania said to her as Serenity nodded smiling.

"Thank you." She said as Drayconivous nodded to Aruriania.

"Thank you... You have no idea how many times she looses them or gets them destroyed." He said as Aruriania chuckled.

"Well she is a warrior, a fighter... things will break but she can fix them. I fix my droids all the time." She said winking at him as Drayconivous smirked.

"You two gonna kiss yet?" Mangle said as Drayconivous sighed.

"You sure know how to ruin a moment." he said as she nodded. "YUP!"

Aruriania walked off grinning at Dray and went to help Serenity. Hackett looked at the fleet beginning to prepare for lightspeed as he looked back at Dray.

"We cannot keep this up forever." He said as Drayconivous nodded.

"We head to Onderon find out how to stop that weapon, then we can continue onward to the Cyclonian Homeworld." he said to him as Hackett sighed looking down at him from his post and walked off it.

"I hope you are right Commander." Hackett said walking off with two bridge officers speaking to them as the ship went into hyperspeed.

Drayconivous looked out the window at the stars flying by and sighing walking off to check on his daughters.

"Sir." James said to him.

"Yes James?" Drayconivous asked.

"Where will you assign me?" He asked as Drayconivous looked at his children.

"Keep my kids safe, you are with them. They need a good gunner." he said patting Jame's shoulder and headed off as he was met by Maychiro smirking at him.

"Welllll here we go again huh?" she said as he rolled his eyes walking to the refresher room.

"Yea yea, I'll be out in a few." he said as she nodded and he went in to wash his face and use the bathroom.

As he was peeing he heard an odd noise behind him and he had a side arm on his hip belt.

He quickly got done peeing and turned around only to see a ghostly image of a girl looking at him from the mirror with glowing orange eyes.

"You will pay..." She said to him as a crackle of lightning-sparked from the mirror and then disappeared as the image of the ghostly evil looking girl vanished.

Drayconivous ran out of the refresher zipping his pants up and running quickly and locking his dorm door.

"okay it was-." he said to convince himself it was nothing until he looked to the side seeing the same ghostly looking girl but this time solid walking up to him.

"I am just projecting this into your mind from far far away... you will pay for creating me." She said and as he went to shoot her, her image faded and he just shot the wall but turned the alarms on to the gunshot.

Two soldiers ran in looking around.

"What's going on Commander?" one asked as Dray gulped.

"I think I just saw a ghost..." He said as the soldiers looked at each other and then to him cocking their eyebrows up.

Then on the floor was an unlit candle that its wax seeped on the steel floor.

A the Cyclonian Homeworld Master Cyclonis looked out at the dust storm mountains outside of her viewing room seemingly meditating or thinking deeply upon something.

Her commander, Ringo came in and bowed and stood back up walking up beside her looking outside.

"Thessia is destroyed and we are nearly reaching the goal as we speak. Fleet two is now leaving and heading toward the Onderon System to do the same thing." He said smirking.

"We will be making another planetary eater now that the one was successful and the second one is going to be used. we should probably have about twelve made in a week." He said to her as she kept meditating.

"There was a fleet that got to Thessia taking some of there diplomats away, the first fleet of the Alliance." He said as Master Cyclonis' eyes open slowly.

"Reports also show that a former dark lord of the sith was responsible for Le'roach's death... named Drayconivous Gorgon." He said to her as Master Cyclonis slowly moved in her chair and licked her lips and grinned.

"Interesting. He is the little critter then that is making a nuisance with his family. I bet they were the ones at Dxun too and the Asteroid that found our location from what the transponder units came back saying. interesting." She said thinking and looked at Ringo with a grin.

"Lets put this to our advantage." She said evily while behind her and Ringo was her remaining Elites looking outside with her.

"Begin the Operation of Onderon." She said.

Meanwhile, The Illusive Man looked at reports of happenings in the Galaxy while smoking his cigerette.

"Sir, Candle said she used her illusive mirror power upon Drayconivous, she is now beginning to toy with his mind." He said to him as the Illusive Man blew some smoke from his mouth.

"Excellent news, she is going to be soon ready then." He said and moved some datafiles away from him and pulled out one opening it to read it and then moving it so Kai'Leng who was standing there looked at it too.

"Master Cyclonis is becoming quite cocky sir." He said reading the report of the Cyclonian Empire and their planet on the display of there data.

"Indeed she is, but this is going to work quite well for us indeed." He said sitting back down and moved some data files with his hand stretched out to the sides and pulling up one.

"I think we should see how things go. Don't you?" He said to Kai'Leng grinning.

"How soon will you be able to go?" He asked him as Kai Leng gave a knowing grin.

"At any time." He said as behind him in the shadows was Candle with her glowing orange eyes but, some other figures with her as The Illusive Man then grinned.

"This is going to begin our true plan into action." He said as his cigerette was done and then he lit another one as the screen went black.

Meanwhile back at Admiral Hacketts Flagship. Drayconivous laid in bed worried about what he seen.

Then his door opened and he quickly turned around only to see Aruriania walk in looking at him.

"You okay? I heard you had a scare." She said sitting beside him as he sat up in bed looking at her.

"Yea I did... and it wasn't a pretty sight and yet I'm trying to comprehend it." He said curiously.

"Search your feelings, use the force." Aruriania told him laying him back down as she laid beside him looking at him as he tried to concentrate then as he was thinking it came to his mind.

"She looks like one of my... children yet, I don't think I made her. Did I?" he thought to question himself.

"Those eyes she had looked like someone I once met..." He said and sighed opening them.

"If so it must have been a long time ago." He said looking at Aruriania who looked at him.

"It's dark in here." She said gently touching his face as he took ahold of her hand.

"Do you want a light on." He asked her softly as she leaned in.

"I think I like it dark... and hot." She said gently moving her hand under his relaxing undergarment as he put his hand behind her head stroking her hair.

"Maybe I like it cold- and you seem pretty chill." He said to her as she blushed.

"Maybe you should do something about it?" She said to him as he grinned slowly reaching out and turning off the last light in the room off as she began to giggle and noises was heard.

But nearby behind some crates in his room was Mangle recording it grinning wide and Mismagius coming out of her ghost form beside Mangle watching it with utter disgust at her father.

Meanwhile in the flagship Serenity was looking at some of her things and then took hold of a picture of her dad and her birth mother back from the past before they got married and she smiled sighing missing her mother.

Serenity then took ahold of her new lightsabers and walked out of her room to go sleep at her dorm before they made it to Onderon in the next eight hours.


End file.
